Synchronicity : The light and the shadow
by BlackIceReiya
Summary: What would happen if a person comes up to your door and says you can be the kingdom's best singer? You'll accept, right?  But not this kingdom. Rin is the next dragon diva, and Len is determined to save her from her tragic fate.
1. The Dragon Guardian

**This is my second story; I just hope I can write it better than my last one. My imaginary friend, Sarok, kept telling me that I better not write anymore unless I want internal injury in the readers (yes, you'll die of total boredom)…jeez…**

* * *

><p>There stood a girl with a mask on, in a cave which the people call it the Dragon Cave. It was just a simple name, also easy to understand, because here lives the dragon and a guardian of the dragon.<p>

The guardian stood there, staring at her surrounding, and then she looked at her hair, a beautiful green. On her hand a staff; even just holding it she could feel the power, such a strong power. Her hand slowly lifted up and touched the mask on her face. She remembered, some priests forced this onto her. She was once a dragon, a dragon so strong she could even take on a human form, but those stupid priests put this onto her, so they could control her, she had stayed in human form for the last… how many years was it? She didn't remember, she lose count.

In this place, the dragon she was guarding now had once attack the kingdom nearby, over and over again. After a few discussions between the dragon and the kingdom and also after a few hundred people got burned to death, the dragon finally agreed to leave in peace. But of course, like the fairytales and stories, there's a condition. A girl must be brought to the dragon and they're forced to sing and dance until they die. Every time one dies, another one will replace the former one. They were called "The Dragon Diva".

When the kingdom heard of this, they were so happy about the fact they were free from the dragon, they agreed right away. So, every time the priests in the castle come to choose the next dragon diva, the people would all get out of the way happily and without hesitations. Even if it means a girl would be taken away and be trained to become a dragon diva, which meant they would die before they even reach their eighteen birthdays, no one would stop them.

She looked at the girl with beautiful red-pink hair, singing and dancing with all her might in front of the dragon. After a few more hours, the guardian estimated, she'll probably collapse. And tomorrow she'll sing again after she's waken up, and then she'll collapse again, until she dies, which might be just a few days later. Then she thought, what was the girl's name again? Teto? Yup, that was it. Then she thought, and my name's Miku.

So, who is the next Dragon Diva? She thought.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, I know, this is pretty lousy. If you could, please review and give me some suggestions. It means a lot to me. <strong>

**Sarok: Because your last story only has one review?**

**Me: … shut up**


	2. The next Diva

What would you think if someone comes up to your door and says you're going to be trained into the best singer in this kingdom? You'll be happy right? A chance to be the best singer in this place, most people would be tempted to.

But not this kingdom.

Because that would mean bad things are about to happen to your family.

* * *

><p>Selene had given birth to two little twins, a girl and a boy, both with yellow hair and blue sparkling eyes. When they smile, it was as if they had lightened the dark side of the moon and had made the shine of the sun look like little bulbs. She walked over to a little drawer and opened it. Out she took two necklaces. If she had a boy, she would give him the one with a bass clef on it, if it was a girl, she would give her the one with the treble clef on it. But since she had both, the two necklaces were all needed.<p>

She headed to the twins and put the necklaces on them. It shined on them, so beautiful. She thought for a while, their names, the boy, Len, the girl, Rin. Such lovely names, just like their cute faces.

Then Selene heard the sound of the door knocking, strange, she didn't expect visitors. Then a few sobs came from the two little twins, as if they knew what was going to happen. The woman went to open the door, and from sobs, it turned into cries. Why? The woman thought.

When she opened the door, she found two soldiers, one of them holding a Royal Decree. And a girl in front of her, with green hair and…

Selene understand what this means, if two soldiers and a green-haired girl appear in front of your house and just days after a woman in your house has given birth, it's never good news.

"No! You can't…"

She started shouting but the soldiers took no notice of her, they hold the woman who was trying to run and grab her baby while the girl walked in. She looked at the two crying babies, an evil and cruel smile appear on the dragon guardian's face. She lifted the little baby girl and hug the baby in her arms.

"No! No! Don't take her away from me!"

She was crying and shouting, struggling to get away from the soldiers, how could they take a baby away just like that?

Miku walked out of the house and snapped her hands, the soldiers let go of the screaming woman and forbid her to go anywhere near Rin and Miku.

Selene looked as Miku hold the baby with her cruel smile still on her cold face. A carriage came and Miku went in. The soldiers were gone too, leaving the woman still sobbing.

Selene walked into her house where Len was still crying, she looked at the one year old boy, held him up and said in a whisper feel with warmth,

_Stop crying now, your sister won't be gone for long, yes, one day, you'll find each other, I promise you that you and your sister will be together. You'll start your journey one day, and you'll get her back._

As if he knew what her mother was talking about, Len nodded, and started smiling.

* * *

><p>Miku carried the little baby to the castle, a place where the king and the priests live. She took a closer look at the baby, a beautiful face with dreamy blue eyes. It sure was a waste that she would die before eighteen.<p>

When they reached the castle, she showed the head priests the little baby. The head priests was a woman at her early twenties, she had beautiful silky pink hair and a cold face and, of course, an even colder smile.

She looked at the baby and said, "Perfect."

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, I know this isn't very good and is so short you're already dying of total boredomness. That's what happened to one of my imaginary friend, Rikuto, who was already bored out of mind.<strong>

**Please review because it really **_**really **_**means a lot to me and like Sarok said, I only had one review for my last story…**


	3. The new friend

**I've got a little problem, in the video, what the heck is Kaito? Someone said he's a ninja mage, someone said he is just a mage and someone said he's a battle magician. Oh, well, he'll just have to settle for a normal mage this time.  
>Please read and review.<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Len's p.o.v<strong>_

It's been 14 years since my sister was taken away, and my mom's dead. Lucky me, now I have no family. I look at my necklace with the bass clef on it, my mom had said this before, _a song that should've had lower note and higher notes, without one of them, the song isn't complete._ I know what she meant, and that was what I want to do, to save my sister, Rin.

First of all, I need information. I need to know where my sister is, and how to get to her, and then I might need some help, a companion or something. But those people don't just fall down from the sky.

_**BAM!**_

…

Wait…someone just fell down from the sky.

I stare at the blue haired adult in front of me, wearing a blue scarf that suits him a lot. He stood up and patted his robe, which meant one thing: he was a mage.

Then suddenly he looked behind me and yelled, "Crap!"

I turned back and saw soldiers running towards our direction. One of them yelling, "Get him!" and pointing towards the blue haired mage. Then the mage smiled and the next thing he did surprised me more, he ran and he pulled me along, too.

"Hey! What the-"

"If you want to save your sister, then follow me, I need your help," he said. At the moment he mentioned my sister, I didn't shout anymore. I followed him until we reached an alley and hid there.

"Search for him! It's an order from the priest herself! Get moving!" another soldier shouted.

"The priest herself?" I asked the mage.

"Let's just say I went in to see my friend and accidentally got caught and well, this wasn't expected. The name's Kaito," he reached out his hand to shake.

"Len," I said, and then I shook his hand. "What do you mean by you need my help and what does this have to do with my sister?" I quickly get to the point, and then it occurred to me, "how did you know about Rin?"

"So, your sister's name is Rin. Well, I got this information from the friend I had just mentioned who works in the castle." Kaito said.

"And would you please explain why you need my help?" I asked.

"Just now my friend, Gakupo, a scholar serving at the head priest's court, he started arguing with the head priest, Luka. Everyone knows that you should not mess with her but he didn't care. He said that they should just send some warrior to kill the dragon so that no more girls are sent to death. He did this because he was once a friend of the former dragon diva. He didn't like all these deaths and he decided he didn't want to work with Luka anymore. But Luka sent him to a cell and I want to save him." Kaito said, filled with a little sadness. "And Gakupo knows a lot about the dragon and the divas, he could help you."

Now this finally got my attention. I got pulled to this place and then this mage started telling me about his friend, then we're about to go on a rescue mission. Your typical chance of meeting. But, if I could just get Kaito and this Gakupo to help me, maybe I might have a higher chance of saving Rin. I looked at the necklace hanging on my neck.

"How do we go in?" I asked.

* * *

><p>Sneaking into a castle filled with soldiers is not really high on my list of fun. Especially when you are dragging a very heavy long sword and trying to not fall down from the castle roof which is at least fifteen meters from the ground.<p>

"Here's the plan, you delay Luka, and I'll go get Gakupo." Kaito said.

"How about I just sit here and wait for you while you go and do both of that." I said. I know nothing about swords and I especially do not want to get myself killed. But Kaito ignored me and kept on talking. With his fingers, he made out an imaginary map.

"Okay, Gakupo's cell is here and this is where Luka is. I'll go from here" he pointed at the imaginary map and then moved to another place "and you'll be here. Once I get Gakupo, then we'll get the hell out of here."

"Sure, you'll get your friend out while I get sliced to pieces." I said.

"Your sword skills aren't that bad, right?"

"You wanna bet with me?"

"Nah, I don't want to lose any money." Kaito got up and head towards the opposite direction. "Good luck, see you later."

Luck, yup, I'm going to need a lot of that.

I climb down the wall and was trying very hard to hang myself from the windows. I saw a woman with a head priest black robe and bright pink hair. Pink? I don't remember anyone selling pink hair dyes at the market. Oh, who cares, I thought, that robe, she must be Luka.

I slowly opened the windows, it wasn't locked. Probably because they thought no one would have the guts to break into the castle. Man, their defenses are weak.

Without a sound, I push myself into the castle and saw myself standing at the biggest room that could have make my house look like a closet. The ceilings were beautifully made and the marble pillars must have cost a fortune.

I walked to a pillar wide enough to hide myself. I stood there and saw Luka. She was beautiful, but there was something, something that made me very uncomfortable. That smile on her face was so cold and cruel; her eyes looked like it could pierce through me.

She walked towards a door in front of her. I crept behind her and quietly lifted my sword; slowly the sword was just a few centimeters from her neck.

Then my sword was knocked away from my hand.

Luka turned back and looked at me, her smile as cold as ever. Beside me there was a woman, around her late twenties, short brown hair with her furious eyes. Her red armor shined, so did her sword.

I know deeply that I'm dead.

* * *

><p><strong>YES! Finally I've finished this chapter. My imaginary friend kept bugging me so that I could play kill the others with him. Yes, I know, not a good game to play, but still, you don't get arrest for killing imaginary friends who can revive all the time. ^^<strong>

****PLEASE REVIEW! I'M BEGGING HERE! ****


	4. Lies

_**Kaito's p.o.v **_

I was trying very hard to survive from a mob of soldiers who had been chasing me right from the moment I drop down from the roof. Yes, I drop down from the roof, not a wise thing to do when you're trying to break into the castle, I know, but when you're wearing a robe; there is no way you can stand without landing on your butt.

So, here I am in the hallway of the magnificent castle, "accidentally" knocking off every expensive looking vase off the little tables and "accidentally" breaking a lot of other expensive looking things. Whenever I broke something, I would think "that's for capturing Gakupo", "that's for getting me into trouble", "that's for letting soldier number one chase me", "that's for letting soldier number two chase me." Of course, I could go on and on, but I still got a friend to help.

I turned back to face the soldiers and held up my palm. I shouted, "Arc!" and two large blue shapes that looked like an up-side down smile shot out and hit the soldiers backward. Now that could buy me some time until…until the next mob shows up.

I need to hurry. Len wouldn't be able to hold any longer. Luka knows strange magic, and she had someone helping her, someone called Meiko, a daughter of the general. And there was another girl, but I couldn't remember. All I know is, I'll get killed if I go near them, I…Okay, I admit it, I was scared. Gakupo was Luka's best scholar and best katana user, but she locked him up just because Gakupo argued with her. I was just a mage, she'll kill me the moment she sees me.

I thought of Gakupo, his father was the best scholar in the whole kingdom and Gakupo was going to be trained like his father, but Gakupo's mom jump off the roof when his father suddenly died. Gakupo was only six by that time. I was his best friend, I always sneak in the castle to play with him and practice our skills. We'd do at least a hundred battle practice, sixty magic practices and once he got angry with something I had forgot so he gave me a near-fatal attack with a paintbrush (Don't ask).

I saw a soldier heading my way, no, he was the guard, I could already see the locked door. I quickly did a little magic and in two seconds, my hand was on his collar. I saw the keys on his belt so I took it. I unlocked the door and saw the man with long purple hair and as usual, a katana beside him.

"Hey! Gakupo!" I shouted.

He looked up with a face that has _what the hell _written all over, "KAITO?" Then he looked at my hand which was still on the soldier's collar, erm…yes, I looked suspicious with the soldier here, so I dropped him and heard Gakupo muttering, "Ouch."

"Do you even want to get out of here?" I asked him.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Meiko's p.o.v<strong>_

What is this boy doing here trying to attack the head priest? Is he out of his mind? Or maybe he already was. Should I poke him and check if he's crazy? Well, questions first.

"What are you doing here?" I asked

He kept silence, so I asked again, still he didn't say anything.

This kid was so stubborn, I was already thinking of ways to torture this kid and forcing him into telling me what he knows. Chainsaws, swords, boiling water and… Wow, Meiko, be patient. You can't go incinerating every kid you see.

Finally he said, "Rescue."

"Rescue? Who?" I asked again.

"…Gakupo." He said.

Oh, that katana master. I told him not to argue with the head priest but he didn't listen, now see how he ended up. Wait…

"Why?" I asked.

"For my sister, the dragon diva. I want to save her." He said.

This time, I attacked him. He wanted to save the dragon diva, I would not allow that. I wouldn't…couldn't let him.

Luka had told me, when the dragon divas are sent to the dragons, they'll just live there forever. Every dragon diva will live unless one of them ran away or was saved, then all the other divas will die instantly. I thought about my friend, Teto, she was such a cheerful girl, such an innocent girl. She was my best friend. I was supposed to be the dragon diva but since I was the daughter of the general and she was a commoner, she got the job. We were always side by side and we never left each other until the day came that she was sent to the dragon. Luka told me she would live forever but only if they never leave the dragon. That's what she said. But if this kid went to save a dragon diva, what would happen to Teto?

I swing my sword but he deflected it. Then he thrust his sword towards me so I jumped away. I charged towards him and strike. It almost touched him.

"If you want your sister to live, do not save her." I told the little kid.

"Yeah, right. Maybe I should go home and read a book while my sister dies of exhaustion. Do you think I'm stupid?" he rolled his eyes.

"She'll live if you…"

"Look lady, if you think my sister's going to live, then you are wrong. The only reason she is the dragon diva is because the former one died. Did the former one live? No." he said.

Wait, he has a point…

Does that mean…

"Stop with your ridiculous nonsense. Your sister is never going to be saved. You're just a little kid and she's just a girl who was, unfortunately, chosen to be the dragon diva. What do you think you could do?" I said.

Suddenly, I saw him gripping his sword tighter, his eyes were different from before. Just now, when he was trying to sneak up on Luka, he had clumsy eyes, but this… this wasn't the same. It was filled with something I just couldn't describe.

"You know what I could do?" he said. "I'm telling you, I'm going to save my sister, and you could just stay here and believe those lies whoever told you."

Then he looked straight at me, I felt a chill down my spine.

He charged and swings his sword towards me.

I knocked it away and did a little cut on his face.

He stumbled to the ground and I saw his eyes.

Determination.

That instant, I knew he was telling the truth.

Teto is dead.

"Kill him." Luka ordered. I didn't move, I didn't budge, I didn't follow her order.

"Kill him already!" she shouted.

"NO!" I shouted back. "You lied to me! Teto's dead! All these years, I trust you! You said she would live!"

I held my sword up and ran towards her.

* * *

><p><strong>YEAH! Chapter finished. Okay, I have to admit, this one is a little too short and it isn't very good. Please review and give me some suggestions about this story and ways to keep my imaginary friend from bothering me. Thank you. ^^<strong>

**And please don't ask me how to do a near-fatal attack with a paintbrush.**


	5. The start of the journey

_**Len's p.o.v**_

What is wrong with this woman? First she tells me that I'll never be able to save my sister, than she started screaming and went to attack her master. Jeez, she's got a problem with her head.

She thrust her sword and started swinging it like crazy. She kept shouting, "You lied to me!" and I swore she looked like she was going to cry. She strikes her sword again and at the same time, a girl jump out.

The girl had two black pigtails and a smirk that makes people think that either she is a mad scientist or a crazy girl with a hobby that involves torturing. There was an eye patch on her right eye and she has a very huge, large, deadly, scythe… with pink ribbons and pink beads on the end. And yes, I was trying very hard not to laugh. I mean, pink? Not exactly the best color to decorate your perfect deadly weapon.

Then I saw Kaito pulling someone with purple long hair and a face that has _what the hell is happening here _written all over.

The first thing the woman did is shout, "RUN!"

You might've thought that we'll fight till the end or do something heroic, sorry, we didn't, we ran immediately. There was no way I'm fighting a crazy girl with a scythe that could make me laugh till I'm out of breath.

When we opened the door, we saw more soldiers…man, how much soldiers do they have anyway?

The woman threw a little knife to me. I caught it; it was just a simple knife with a leather handle and a blunt (but still hurts) edge. This is the perfect weapon to attack people without killing them, or to get yourself killed.

I tried knocking every soldier on the head with my knife, but she keep slashing everywhere and she didn't even care if she got wet of blood, the only thing I could think of is, is she even a girl?

We continued running, pass alleys, streets, markets, shops, houses until we've lose them. By that time, we were out of breath.

"Would…someone…please…tell…me…what…the…heck…just…happened...and…Kaito…I'm… going…to…kill…you…" the purple haired man said, probably Gakupo.

"Why…would…you…want…to…kill…me…I've…saved…your…life…for…god…sakes…"Kaito panted.

"Because…you…better…have…a…reason…to…find…a…little…kid…and…let…him…attack…Luka…while…you…came…to…save…me…and…do…you…know…that…we're…all…dead…if… Luka…catches…us?"Gakupo replied; wait…just because I looked like a kid that doesn't mean I'm little, I'm fourteen, okay?

"Yeah, he's got…a point. If Luka catches us…there's no telling…what'll she do to us…hey, kid…catch!" The woman threw something to me.

A sword, with a beautiful handle and a ruby on it, and it feels just right, not too light and not too heavy, and…

"WOW! Where did you get this? I don't remember seeing you holding this!" I shouted.

"Well…I picked it up from a store…"

"…" Everyone went silent and looked at her.

"Okay! I stole it from a store." she said.

I didn't know why, but Gakupo and I keep looking at her.

"I stole it from the store and hit the seller until he went unconscious and then I took some money from him, okay?" she finally said.

"Are you sure you're really the daughter of the general and you've been chose to be a dragon diva once?" Gakupo asked.

She glared at him.

"Wait, what? Her? Dragon diva?" I asked.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Meiko's p.o.v<strong>_

This kid is sooooo annoying. Now that I've thought about it, what was his name?

"I'm Meiko," I said first, and then I looked at the kid and the blue haired guy "what about you two?"

"Kaito"

"Len" the kid said.

I told Len that I was supposed to be a dragon diva but because I was the daughter of the general and Teto was a commoner, that's why she became the dragon diva instead of me.

I kept asking myself, why?

Just now, when I looked at Len's eyes, he was determined to save his sister, he believed that he could and he would. But I got tricked and believed my friend would live forever, and now I knew she was already dead, I didn't even tried to stop her from being the dragon diva, and I call myself a friend of hers. Gakupo's right, I don't want anyone to die because of a stupid dragon and a stupid priest anymore. No one should die anymore.

"Hey, Len." I called out.

He turned over to me.

"You're going to save your sister, right?"I asked

He nodded.

"Can I go with you?"

"After you almost killed me…well…sure."

Does he really agree on everything? I've just tried to kill him, I thought he would protest and I've already thought of a hundred reasons about why I'm going to go too.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Gakupo's p.o.v<strong>_

Wait, what is going on? First, they saved me and we got chase out of town. Then we quickly introduced ourselves, but I remembered Meiko had just tried to kill Len, why did he even agree to let her go with him? Not that I'm suspicious about Meiko, but she's the best sword user in the country, Luka wouldn't let her go so easily.

And what about me?

Should I go back? No, Luka would cut off my head like that story about the daughter/servant of evil I always loved. What if I follow them, I could get rid of the dragon, save a ton of people without getting myself killed. Yeah, better idea.

"Can I go with you too?" I asked.

"Sure!" Kaito help Len reply.

Kaito…What on earth can I do with you?

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter finished. Please review. Is it too short? Too boring? Too strange? <strong>


	6. Guide for morons, and a nightmare

_**Len's p.o.v**_

I've learned something today: Do not underestimate the power of Gakupo's book.

We're in an inn now, since we need supplies before going on the journey. We need some food, so Gakupo and I bought a lot, Kaito went to work at a medicine shop for two days in exchange for money and some medic supplies, as for Meiko, well, she stole all kinds of weapons, daggers, and throwing stars and she also tried to pick pocket every person in the market, which she succeeded. We're really suspicious about the fact that she is the daughter of the general.

Gakupo's reading a book titled: How to go on a journey, guide for morons. I kept wondering where the hell he got the book, when we got out of the castle he only had his giant sword beside him then the next second, _poof!_ He has a book in his hand.

The door opened, Kaito and Meiko came in.

"Back from work?" I asked Kaito.

"Yup," he answered. "I've gotten some herbs, bandages and a hundred and twenty gold coins."

"How about you, Meiko?" I asked.

"Four daggers, two bags of throwing stars and five hundred sixty-two coins." She said. "Plus two bags to put our stuff, a make-up kit which I don't know why I stole it and some rope."

"…" We went totally silent.

"With these, we can start our journey tomorrow." Gakupo sighed. "We've bought some biscuits, a few bottles of water, matches, apples, bananas, eggplants…"

"Eggplants?" Meiko asked.

"Gakupo insisted on buying them." I said.

"…" It was Meiko's turn to go silent.

Kaito walked to Gakupo and looked at his book. "What are you reading?"

"How to go on a journey, guide for morons." Gakupo said. "It says that to go on a journey, you'll need companions, mostly people will choose a wise kid that does the decisions, a good sword user, a walking dictionary( A smart person that knows everything) and an idiot to make your journey more interesting."

"An idiot?" Kaito asked, "Where the hell are we going to find one."

Gakupo looked at Kaito, "We already have one."

Kaito rolled his eyes while the rest of us burst into laughter.

* * *

><p>That night, I had a dream.<p>

I was standing in a cave, a huge cave. The walls of the cave look as if it was painted blue. It was a majestic sight. I heard a sound so beautiful it was almost as if the whole world had stopped to hear what it is.

The sound was familiar. But I've never ever heard of a sound so beautiful before. I closed my eyes and listened.

_At the end of the artificial paradise__  
><em>_Deep, deep in the bottom of the earth__  
><em>_I am fated to sing prayers__  
><em>_all alone_

I…I know that voice. Is her.

_From the past that had nowhere to go__  
><em>_I weave voices going round and round__  
><em>_at the edge of the repeating history__  
><em>_I dedicate myself to the fate_

Rin?

"Rin?" I shouted. I didn't know what I was doing next, all I know was is the fact that I was running, running towards the voice. I wanted to see her, all these years, I kept wondering where she is. If I didn't succeed in saving her, then this will be the only chance to see her.

And finally, I found her.

_Not knowing anything, I've been continuously singing__  
><em>_For the whole of my life__  
><em>_A song for the sun, a song for rain__  
><em>_A gentle requiem__  
><em>_At the end of the road to the paradise__  
><em>_Warm hands were offered__  
><em>_But couldn't reach me._

She was the same as her voice, beautiful. Her yellow hair shined in the dark, the white bow on her firs her perfectly. Her eyes, the same as I, blue. She looked so much like me, but the only thing that didn't looked alike was our eyes, her eyes were so beautiful and warm. So gentle. But mine was no way near that, my eyes were always serious. I almost thought that we weren't related until I saw it.

The treble clef necklace on her.

I had the urge to go and hug her until I saw the guardian.

She had teal twin pigtails that made me thought if she really was the guardian. In my mind, the guardian was supposed to be a woman with black hair and black eyes with black clothes and a very cruel face and maybe a deadly weapon beside her. Looking at the guardian, I think she really likes green.

The next thing I saw was the dragon.

It was so huge, so ferocious-looking. The eyes of it look as if it could pierce through me, the claws on will probably make a dinosaur look like a pet poodle. And probably make me feel like putting my arms in the air and running away like hell.

Rin kept dancing, so gracefully, yet she was so weak, she looked like she's going to collapse anytime. The only thing the dragon did was look at her. Rin, she looks as if…as if…

As if she was dying.

"Rin…" I tried to shout, but it sounded like a whimper.

I saw the guardian stood up and suddenly I felt a chill going down my spine. Then she said very loudly,

"Sing forever."

_At the bottom of the dying world_

_Fated to sing prayers_

_The gentle voice in the sleeping past_

_Turning even despair into a smile_

_Sinking along with my tears_

Rin turned towards me, she mouthed one word. _Help._

I woke up.

Rin, I'm going to save you, I promise.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Kaito's p.o.v<strong>_

I don't know what's wrong with Len, it was six in the morning and he woke us all up. I didn't want to wake up so I said, "five more minutes," So, he kicked me off the bed. We quickly packed our packs and got out in less than five minutes, and just like that we started the journey earlier, a _lot _earlier.

I looked at Len, he looked strange, like he had just saw a horror movie that involved Gakupo's eggplants, or Meiko running towards you with a sword, man, that must've been scary. But Len, for the first time, he looked scared.

"Len?" Meiko asked, "What happened to you?"

Len looked at his bass clef necklace, I didn't notice it before, but seeing him, it looked like it was the most important thing in the world. "My sister, I dreamed of my sister. She…She's dying."

Then it was Gakupo's turn to look like he just watched a horror movie. "Len, tell me, your sister, is she like a twin or something?"

Len nodded, still looking at his necklace.

"Not good," Gakupo said. "Absolutely not good. We have to be quick."

"What?" I asked.

"The dragon divas, they have two elements in their body, light and shadow; these elements keep them alive as long as they could. Your sister shouldn't be weakening now, so that means only one of the element is in her body. Len probably possess the other one. Without the proper light and shadow balance, the only way to keep her alive, is to quickly get you there." Gakupo explained.

Len didn't move or talk, we all looked at him. Finally, he talked.

"I'm saving my sister, no matter what. This isn't going to be an easy journey; you might get hurt, or killed. Are you sure you guys are coming with me?"

"Well, I'm in." I quickly shouted.

"Me, too." Maiko smiled.

"Me, three." Gakupo said.

Len's serious creepy face disappeared for a while, he smiled, and then his usual face was back.

"Then let's go, we don't have any time to waste, right?"


	7. The dead wants me dead

**Sorry, my computer got a little problem and it was so slow I almost bombed it with a nuclear bomb. Here's chapter seven. Please read and review.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Gakupo's p.o.v<strong>_

I hate walking hundreds of miles.

Reason: My sword is heavy, my clothes are heavy, the things are heavy and most importantly, the eggplants are heavy. I can't believe what Len just did, even though we all agreed that we should get there faster, but couldn't we even rest? We've been walking for the last three hours without stopping, but Meiko and Len didn't even look tired. But Kaito and I are worn out. Problem: A woman and a kid not tired, two man tired. Second problem: If Meiko or Len has to carry me to the next town, which would look embarrassing, I'll really go for suicide.

Finally after ten more minutes, Meiko came and took away the bag from me. But when I looked at her, she carry the bag like it was weightless.

I felt like crying.

When are we going to get to the next town?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Kaito's p.o.v<strong>_

Meiko…I can see why she is the best sword user. The bag contained food, water, medical supplies, a lot of weapons which Meiko stole, blankets, a makeup kit (Yes, Meiko stole it, too), ropes, gold coins (They are pretty heavy when you have at least six hundred of those), but she carried the bag like, like it was just a piece of clothing. I really want to ask her if she really is a woman.

"We're getting close, just one more hour and we'll be there." Meiko said.

"An hour?" Gakupo looks like he was about to cry, "Can we rest?"

And then we heard it. Far away, someone shouted, "There they are! Get them!"

Trouble.

"Aw, man" Len sighed.

"I'm tired." Gakupo complained.

"Run?" I asked.

"Run." Meiko answered me.

And we started running like hell.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Len's p.o.v<strong>_

Can't the soldiers just leave us alone? They really need to learn the word "tired" and if necessary, the sentence "Go on a vacation and leave us alone."

I quickly looked at the soldiers.

Ten with swords, five archers, five priests and a very spooky looking Ruko with her big pink scythe. Why the hell must she come? She's very dangerous and if she's here, our chance of surviving would be lower.

I told the condition to Meiko.

"We have to get rid of Ruko." Meiko shouted.

"Yeah, but how?" I shouted back.

"Kaito, you go and take care of the archers. Gakupo, the priest. Len, you deal with the soldiers. I'll go and finish off Ruko." Meiko ordered.

"Why do I have to take care of ten soldiers?" I complained.

"Kaito's better at range attacks, which means better at dealing with archers. Gakupo doesn't have a lot of strength, he knows a little magic, good at dealing with priests. You have a sword for god sakes, unless you want to deal with Ruko." Meiko quickly explained.

"Nah, you go and kill Ruko. I'll stick with sword-using killing machines." I said.

"Good." Meiko said, "Now GO!"

We turned around and head for them.

Kaito's magic was pretty good. He summoned something and in seconds one archer felled down. Gakupo's katana sliced through everything and was doing well. Meiko went for Ruko and started swinging her sword like a total professional. As for me…

I was doing anything I could to stay alive.

Meiko had thought me a few basic sword skills and I was doing well for a starter, that was what Meiko said. I don't know about that, but I did everything I could.

I quickly hit a soldier with the butt of my sword and immediately he collapsed onto the ground. Is it really this easy? I didn't even use any strength.

I dodged every attack and easily knocked another one unconscious. Someone tried to attack me from the back but I slide down and kicked him in his soft spot and was sure he would be singing soprano for the rest of the week. Then I swing my sword and punch another one. Five down, five more to go. The last five soldiers did something I didn't expect. They surrounded me and attacked at the same time. I managed to dodge four of them…

One of the swords made a huge cut on my back.

My back was bleeding. It was burning at first, and then suddenly it felt so cold it was as if someone had poured ice water onto it. It didn't hurt, because I was panicking. The blood trickled down and had turned the grass into the color of red. I didn't know what to do until Kaito shouted, "Len!"

I quickly took care of the soldiers and fell onto the ground.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Meiko's p.o.v<strong>_

I really want to help Len but I have a physcotic girl to take care of.

Ruko's eyes are filled with madness and excitement. Her smile was so broad it could make her the craziest girl in this country, or any other place in this world. I was trying to find her weakness and was dodging every of her attacks. Her attacks are fast, but they aren't strong enough, but the eye patch on her right eye…

I aimed for the right.

It worked. This was her weakness. Without a right eye, she has two difficulties, she couldn't exactly see what happened on the right side, and she couldn't tell which object is nearer. Try it, cover one of your eyes and let your friends put two or more objects on the table, of course, some nearer and some farther. It would be hard to tell which one is nearer to you.

This gave me enough advantage. I started aiming for her right side but after a few more attacks she knew my trick. She started guarding her right side more but her eyes narrowed, meaning: I was really giving her a hard time, good.

And all I had to do was quickly deal with her and we'll be off. But suddenly, Ruko said,

"You couldn't help Teto, and you wouldn't be able to help Rin either."

"Shut up!" I quickly yelled.

"Teto died because you didn't help her, she…"

"Shut up!"

I strike and aimed and thrust and swing my sword like crazy. I wanted her to shut up, more; I wanted her dead right away. More cuts and blood appeared on her body, but she looked like she didn't even care.

She attacked me but I blocked it. At the same time, I quickly kicked her.

"Teto, she died just like that. Don't you even feel guilty? You…"

"I said, SHUT UP!"

I swing my sword; I didn't care where I was swinging it. And then I knocked her weapon away, the blade of the scythe drop deeply into the soil. Without hesitations, I stab the sword, just a few inches down from her throat, another inch towards her left side, just the right place where I wanted it to be at, her heart. When I pulled the sword away, she was just a dead body, nothing more.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Gakupo's p.o.v<strong>_

And that's when I shouted to Meiko, "RUN!"

She looked at me with confusion.

I would explain to her immediately if I could, but I couldn't.

Ruko, she isn't a living person, sure, she has emotion, she has a mind of her own, she could feel and think, and she has dreams and ambitions too. But the problem is she's just a creation. Her creator? Luka and Miku. She was a living killing machine, made out of a girl's dead body, born by Miku's magic. They, of course, did something to her body, made her strong, give her strange powers. Her eyes, one blue, one red, were the result of the magic to make her resist both fire and water spells.

She would only die by getting chopped or sliced to pieces.

So, she isn't dead now.

"Now! Run now! Kaito! Help me get Len! We have to go now!" I shouted.

They didn't hesitate; I quickly got Len up carefully. The wound on his back was not very serious, but it was a very big wound. Almost every part of Len's clothes had blood on it. He's going to live, but with a big scar on his back for the rest of his life.

Even though Ruko wouldn't die, she could still get hurt; she won't be able to catch up with us in her condition. Even if she was healed, she'll need another team of soldiers to get us. If we don't run now, we'll never be able to get away.

From far away, I saw a girl heading towards us.

She had these very green hair tied up and looked like she has curled them up in a giant curler for a month or two. She was wearing a strange orange colored shirt and dress that fit her crazy hair well.

"Get here!" the girl shouted.

We did as we were told.

The girl led us to an alley. There weren't any people there; at least we could rest for a while. We need to take care of Len's wound right away.

"I'll do it." Meiko volunteered. "I've done this a hundred times."

I turned towards the girl, "who are you?"

"I'm Gumi," she answered, "a friend of Len's."


	8. Two promises

_**Rin's p.o.v**_

_Sing…forever…_

I sing, and sing, and sing; I wondered how much time had passed. My bare foot land on the ground, following the rhythm of the melody coming out from Miku's flute. It's a beautiful sound, a wonderful song.

_At the end of the despairing paradise_

_I desperately search for the lost voice_

_I just follow the imaginary road_

_The fate of the lost dream_

I kept singing, sometimes, I didn't even know what I was singing, all I knew was that this song was sang by the former dragon divas, and now, I'm singing it too. I was trained to do this since I was five, I could starve for two weeks without any problems, and I could dance and sing for at least sixteen hours before collapsing. But after two weeks pass, well, maybe I could see what heaven is like.

_In the shadow of the lost history_

_Thinking about the lost days_

_The voice echoing in my heart is full of suffering_

_My wish doesn't reach to the paradise,_

_It just bends along with my voice_

_Just fades, and repeats again..._

_I want to check with my hand,_

_Your sound of warmth_

_Not even knowing that I'd get hurt._

But I had a dream the last time I collapsed, I dreamed of a boy, a handsome boy I admit. He had his yellow hair tied in a little ponytail and he had beautiful blue eyes. But the thing that caught most of my attention was his necklace, the bass clef necklace. I knew I had a twin, my music teachers had told me about this, and they said my twin brother's name was Len. The only thing I had was the treble clef necklace I had now, and always wished I could see him, well, at least I saw him in my dream.

But when I heard what the boy said to me in my dream, I didn't know what to do.

He said, _I'm coming to save you, I promise._

I don't know if this was real or not, I don't even know if I want this to be real, if he comes, what would happen to the guardian, and the dragon, the contract would be broken and the dragon would start attacking the outside world again.

But it would be good if he could save me.

If he really is going to, I only know one thing…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Kaito's p.o.v<strong>_

Gumi is unbelievable.

It was very obvious that she likes Len; she keeps poking him and always screams when Len moves. I had to cover her mouth to keep her from doing that. And worse of all, she kept looking at Len as if we were totally transparent.

But still, how did those soldiers catch up with us so fast, if they catch up again, it won't be pleasant. Ruko's hurt, which will probably slow them down, a lot. After Len gets better, we'll get out of her immediately.

And then I heard a very loud, "GYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Len's p.o.v<strong>_

"Get her away from me!" I shouted.

"Gumi, don't go too near Len," Kaito chuckled.

"But…" Gumi gave Kaito the puppy eyes which looked totally ridiculous on her.

The first thing I saw when I open my eyes was a very big Gumi face getting very near my face. I freaked out of course.

"Len, calm down would you?" Meiko laughed.

"What?" I shouted, "You want me to calm down? This girl is insane. Because of her, I got at least sixty nine letters, forty seven love letters, twenty boxes of chocolate, eight teddy bears, thirty two bouquets of a hundred roses and a lot more that I do NOT want to tell you. And should I mention I got these in only a month?"

"Wow." Gakupo said.

"How much money do you have anyway?" Meiko asked Gumi with a _man, I'm going to pick pocket you later _face.

Gumi said, "But Len is soooo-"

"SHUT UP!" I quickly shouted. I don't want to go through what she is about to tell them. She wrote a whole letter of compliments about me and how much she likes me and how much…

"Erm, shouldn't we get going?" I asked.

"We just got here." Kaito said.

"We'll just get a map or something, some supplies, and we are so getting the hell out of here."I complained.

"Well…maybe…"

Then a sound came out from nowhere. "THERE THEY ARE!"

"_Now_ can we get out of here?" I asked.

"Yes." Meiko agreed.

YEAH!

I was the first one to run. And I was happy with it.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Meiko's p.o.v<strong>_

If I was Len, I would've run even if I didn't have their permission. But how did the soldiers get here so fast?

"Len, wait up!" I shouted.

He turned back and looked at me.

"Kaito, can you check how many soldiers there are?" I asked.

"Sure thing."

He turned around and head straight for the soldiers.

"Are you sure that's okay?" Gakupo asked.

"If anyone can run faster than anyone else, he could." Meiko said.

And after one minute and seventeen second, he came back shouting, "AHHHHH!"

"How many were there?" I asked, because "AHHHHH!" wasn't exactly an answer.

"Thirty!" he shouted, still running.

"We're dead." Gakupo sighed.

"So…fight or run?" I asked. With these three, we could fight, but it'll take some time, if we run, we'll get chase for the next three days. It was obvious that we are going to…

"Fight." Len said.

"We're absolutely dead, how come he gets to make the decisions?" Kaito complained.

I started saying, "Because he was the one who started this journey, he was the one who helped save Gakupo's sorry butt, he was the one who got me away from Luka, he got hurt the most, he's the one who got a dragon diva to save, he…"

"OKAY!" Gakupo shouted, "If you keep babbling, I'm pretty sure the soldiers would kill you first."

I glared at him, and then took out my sword.

Gakupo and Len readied their weapons.

The next second, we saw the soldiers, charging towards us.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Gakupo's p.o.v<strong>_

Without Ruko, they're useless.

I mean, Len knocked four out within five seconds, and then he kicked another two of them. Kaito summoned a lot of strange powers and instantly knocked out three soldiers. Meiko was even better, in seven seconds; she slashed four soldiers and punched another two of them. With my katana, I got three of them going down in six seconds. The fight only lasted…ten seconds.

"And someone said that we're dead." Len laughed.

"And he ran like hell when they came." Meiko added.

"Plus, I've finally got another reason why Len gets to make the decision." I said.

"And what will that be?" Kaito asked like he was going to kill me.

"He fights better than you." I chuckled.

Kaito gave me the '_I'm going to cut you into twenty pieces, scatter you all across the world, pour acid on it, throw your ashes into the sea and feed your leftovers to the crows_ ' eye. But then his smile came up.

And for the first time this day, we laughed together.

* * *

><p><strong>At the other side…<strong>

"These people are trying to get rid of the world by saving the dragon diva! We have to stop them! These are the pictures of them! Remember their faces and kill them!" Luka threw out a picture, if you looked closely, you'll see four very obvious people walking along the street, a kid with a yellow ponytail, a woman with short brown hair, a man with blue scarf and hair and another man with purple long hair. They were pretty hard to miss.

Ruko, already back and alive, was standing beside Luka, her eyes fill with madness, excitement and hatred towards the woman, Meiko, the one who tried to kill her.

As for Luka, she was looking at the boy with the ponytail, Len. If it wasn't for him, Meiko, her best sword user would still be with her. She's a very important person, without her, the army was hard to lead. Luka swears that one day she's going to kill Len, and she also swears that that day would come very fast.

Fifty of her best soldiers, wearing full armor and had equipped themselves with the best swords, were standing ready, waiting for her order. They only knew one thing, kill them, no matter if they were just a woman or a child, to them, they were only things that were about to die, because they knew, kill one of them and they'll earn a fortune, they were like sacks of money, waiting for them to claim. Kill them, and they won't have to worry about their lives again.

"Now, go! Get them and kill them!" Luka shouted. The soldiers headed outside.

"Ruko!" she shouted.

"Yes?"

"Go with them, and make sure they die as horrible as you can make them."

"Yes, I won't fail." Ruko said.

"You better," Luka said in a threatening voice, "because if you do, I'll kill you myself." She looked at the picture, at the smiling Len.

She reached for her dagger and stabs the picture of Len, right in the throat.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Len's p.o.v<strong>_

I sneezed…strangely, I feel cold, too.

We were resting in the forest, away from the villages. It was night time now; everyone went to sleep, except for me. I just couldn't help wondering what Rin is doing now. You know what, Rin?

I promise…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Rin's p.o.v<strong>_

I'll wait for you, I'll sing for your safety. Come and save me, I'm waiting for you.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Len's p.o.v<strong>_

Just wait for me, I'll fight for your freedom and your life, just wait for me.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER FINISH! PLEASE REVIEW! Oh, and if you could, please give me some suggestions for the story, I'm trying to make every pictures in the video make sense, like how Len got hurt and so how Gumi found him...man, that was strange.<strong>

**Anyway, hope you like it**


	9. The dead is finally dead,I think

**Don't you think that Len and his group had forgotten something?**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Kaito's p.o.v<strong>_

The forest is not high on my list of where I would want to go and walk, especially when you have a wounded kid, a cursing woman, a very heavy bag on you and a tired purple haired guy who is about to drop dead. Man, he's weak.

All the time, Len look worried, sometimes he didn't even notice about the fact he's wounded. I know he's worried about his sister, but isn't he overreacting?

"Hey, Len," I called out. He looked up at me. "We're going to save your sister, don't worry, okay?" I asked.

He smiled and nodded. And then suddenly he turned very serious.

"Erm…Len?" Gakupo asked, "why with the…"

"Shh" Len called out. He looked around, "something's here."

"So? What is it?" I asked.

And then I heard something moving behind me.

"Stay together, I think we're surrounded," Meiko said.

"Surrounded?" Gakupo asked.

Len nodded. And then a mob of soldiers appeared out at once, getting near to us on each second, they were wearing armor I've seen before; these are going to be hard to break. And the swords, they deflected the sunlight and they looked pretty sharp. These were the best soldiers of the castle, and mostly they come out for one reason.

To kill or destroy.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Len's p.o.v<strong>_

They really need to go on a vacation.

I don't have time for this; I need to get to my sister as fast as I could. I've swear to myself if I fail, I'll attack the castle and burn it down and kill Luka, although Kaito said that I have an evil mind for a boy since I've already listed the ways to kill her.

Anyway, these soldiers looked stronger, not the kind of weak ones we've fought before. I looked around; there were more than thirty, less than fifty. But still, I felt that something's missing here.

One of the soldiers, the only one who was using a spear, probably the leader shouted, "Attack!" then he charged at Kaito. But Kaito quickly step back just in time to dodge the weapon.

Kaito chanted something and immediately something like fireballs appeared on his hands and flew towards the leader. The impact had made him stumbled back and fall down, but after a few seconds, he stood up again.

"What? That was enough to kill an elephant!" Kaito shouted.

From somewhere, blood flew out and turned my clothes into the color of red. I looked at Gakupo who was attacking a soldier, his katana in the soldier's throat, so much blood it was disgusting to see. Then Gakupo shouted, "aim for their throat!"

I sighed, and just two seconds ago, I was talking about how disgusting it looked.

Kaito chanted the same spell again and aimed the fireballs at the leader's throat. In five seconds, the leader was on the ground.

Meiko heard what Gakupo said and higher her sword, she slashed everywhere and blood spilled out from every direction. The ground around her turned red.

Even though I don't want to, I started aiming for their throat. Blood covered my face and slowly even my hair was the color of red. I stared at the soldiers who died because of my attacks, what was I doing? I came here to save my sister, not to kill, I don't want to hurt anymore people, people were dying and most importantly, Luka had sent them here to kill us. She sent them to their deaths. Why did Luka have to do this? All we want to do is to stop the dragon divas from dying, yet she sent so many people to death just to stop us. What was she doing? What were we doing?

I closed my eyes, still slashing at the soldiers.

How many time had passed, I don't know, but I could feel my face getting wet, I didn't knew if it was blood or tears, it doesn't matter, all I know is that I want to save my sister and get out of here, no more killing, no more blood.

"LEN!"

I opened my eyes to see Ruko in front of me.

"Well, well," she said, smirking, "you're the one Luka would love to kill, right? Well, I wonder what will happen if I kill you."

She strikes her scythe but I deflected it with my sword.

"Go back home, this isn't a place for kids." She said.

I attacked her, only to make a little scar on her face. Then she said, "Look behind you, how many people have you killed?"

I did as what she said, and when I did, I stared at the bodies.

About two dozen of bodies.

What have I done?

"You see, Len? Go back home and you don't have to see this kind of tragedy anymore, or maybe if you die, you might see your sister in heaven a few days later." Ruko said.

Yeah, maybe I could see my sister after I…

"Len!" Meiko shouted, "Don't listen to her; she's just toying with you!"

I looked back just in time to deflect Ruko's attack.

Then Meiko jumped in and helped me. I looked at her direction and found a lot of dead soldiers behind her. Meiko charged at her again and again, but Ruko managed to dodge every of her attacks.

"You know?" Ruko asked, "Maybe if you aren't so weak back then, or maybe if you agree to become the dragon diva, Teto wouldn't have died."

That stopped Meiko from attacking.

"Meiko!" Gakupo shouted. "Snap out of it!" He had finished off the soldiers, and so did Kaito.

"Oh, shut up, Gakupo," Ruko smiled, "You couldn't even stop your mom from suicide!"

Gakupo stared at her.

But Ruko didn't know what to tell Kaito, she didn't know him. Kaito chanted a spell and immediately shards of ice shot out and hit Ruko everywhere. Blood came out of Ruko's mouth and she just stared angrily at the mage. "Is no use, I won't die like this, I'll never die…"

And then Meiko slashed her sword.

I closed my eyes and the last thing I saw was a sphere rolling down from where Ruko's head should be. When I opened my eyes again, the only thing I saw was ashes of Ruko.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Meiko's p.o.v<strong>_

Teto….

I'm sorry, Teto, why haven't I save you earlier? I was scared back then, I didn't like dragons, and the idea of singing for a dragon was too horrible. But you weren't scared, you helped me and comfort me, in the end, _you_ were the dragon diva instead of me, you pleaded Luka to exchange places with me.

And what have I done back then?

Kaito landed his hand on my shoulder, "It's not your fault. Think, if you were the dragon diva, how is Len going to save his sister? You're the best sword user, you've helped a lot, I'm sure Teto would be glad about what you did."

I smiled and nodded.

He walked towards Len and said, "We're going to save your sister wherever that like it or not, okay?"

Len nodded and smiled.

Then Kaito walked to Gakupo who is still stunned by what Ruko said. "Hey, you were a kid, what did Ruko expect you to do? You're the cleverest guy in history, you're helping the dragon diva, you're a big help. If you didn't help us, I think the next dragon diva would probably go for suicide too."

That made Gakupo smiled.

"Although I still want to kill you." Kaito giggled.

"Oh, shut up," Gakupo said playfully.

"Kaito's very good at making people around him better, eh?" Len asked me.

"Yeah, he is." I answered.

While Kaito was sharing his jokes and talking to us, we continued our journey.

* * *

><p><strong>At the castle…<strong>

"That useless Ruko!" Luka cursed.

She had just got the news about Ruko's death, her head was cut off, and that means there was no way to revive her again. Luka cursed under her breath again. That damn Len, he is going to pay.

Well, Luka thought, you can't send amateurs to do a head priest's job, can you?

She packed a few things before going out of the castle doors.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Gakupo's p.o.v<strong>_

It took us two hours to get to the next village, but it only took us two minutes to run away from there.

The problem is, when we got there, every villagers were holding weapons and looking at us with very scary and angry eyes.

"What is with these people?" Kaito asked, "And I thought I have anger issues."

"They probably believed in what Luka said about us trying to save the dragon diva and ruining the world. I can't believe they're stupid enough to believe this." I explained.

I looked at a kid holding his little sister in his hand, he shouted, "Get away from her!"

Do we really look like bad guys? I mean, a kid who is covered in blood and had killed a lot of people, so I admit Len looked pretty suspicious, a woman who also looked pretty suspicious, a happy looking blue haired man but his scarf was cover in blood and his hands too and a purple haired man who looked the most suspicious since he haven't keep his sword away and the sword was covered in blood, wait, isn't that me?

Okay, so we do look suspicious, but, hey, we were attacked! What did they expect us to do? Wait there and say "come and kill me!" and let them stab us? No way.

And then someone shouted, "Kill them!"

I really wanted to rest. And Len had insisted that we do not hurt them, so we ran away from the village. But when I looked again, Meiko's missing.

"Meiko!" Kaito shouted.

Then a few seconds later, we saw Meiko running towards us, "sorry, just trying to get some information, I was asking a storekeeper something."

We looked at her suspiciously.

"Okay, so I threaten him with my sword and told him that if he doesn't tell me where the dragon cave is I would kill him and I also took some supplies from his store."

We sighed at her while she laughed ridiculously. Then she said, "It's a two hour walk from her, you ready?"

"No." I said.

"Yes," Kaito and Len said in unison.

"Then let's go." Meiko shouted.

* * *

><p><strong>The next chapter is going to be the last chapter, and probably going to be the longest one too. *sigh* Please review! And if you want to, try and guess what Len and the others had forgotten about. And there's a poll in my profile, I want to start the next fanfic about Vocaloid, I hope all of you could go there and see which story you prefer.<strong>


	10. We fought the world's largest serpent

**Last chapter, enjoy it. Man, this is very,very (after thirty or forty 'very's later) long, I spent a day trying to make this chapter.**

**servant of matryoshka**** :Thank you for your support. (And the many, many, many reviews.)**

* * *

><p><em>I'll steal the voice of the soul<br>I'll follow it to the end of the world  
>If I can reach, then I'll melt the light<br>Taking the paradise into my hands  
>I'll end it<em>

"They're coming…" Miku sighed; Len and his group is just a ten minutes walk away from here now. Are they really seriously going to save the dragon diva? It's insane, they'll never beat her, at least they can't beat her with her mask on, she wanted this mask off, and she didn't want to be sealed up like this. Even if they did, there's Luka they have to worry about.

Rin was still singing, but according to the life fire in her, she'll be dead in two hours.

This is just insanity, stupidly brave, Miku had to admit. She touched the mask on her face.

And _this_ is inhumanity.

But maybe…

No, no one has the power to help her. She'll be stuck like this for the rest of her life, which is probably another two or three thousand years.

A tear trickled down her face.

She stood up.

They're here.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Len's p.o.v<strong>_

This is it, the dragon cave.

If this isn't where the dragon lives, we might have thought this was a vacation spot. The sky was majestically blue, the trees grow healthily and birds flew around. Wait…those aren't birds, they're vultures. One landed on a tree. There was no mistaking, the long neck and the bald heads, the way it sat, hunched up and still. A few more landed, about ten of them ranged across the branches, black against the blue sky. They looked like they were waiting for something…or someone. The question I kept asking myself is_ who_? _Us_? It seemed very likely.

There was a hill in front of us, with a tunnel leading inside, so dark we couldn't see the end. We all drew our weapons. There was a strange aura inside, it isn't the dragon, and I would know, in my dreams the dragon felt much stronger than this. This aura spells the word: Evil.

"The dragon guardian, Miku," Gakupo explained.

"Miku?" Kaito asked.

"Yeah, what?" Gakupo asked back.

"Is just that, the cruel and evil dragon guardian, who is said to be a dragon herself once, the most powerful mage in history, and her name, is Miku? That's strange." Kaito shrugged.

"Do I need to remind you that a perfectly deadly killing machine and also a creation of the head priest and the most powerful mage in history had her scythe decorated pink? I don't see anything strange about this." Meiko laughed.

We all knew that Kaito was just trying to cheer everybody up. This place just gives me the creeps, and just thinking about the idea of a girl singing her until she dies just sends a chill down my spine.

"Come on," Gakupo said, "ladies first."

"You boys only become a gentleman at a situation like this, don't you?" Meiko rolled her eyes and went in. I followed her with Kaito and Gakupo behind me. I gripped tightly on my sword, and suddenly Kaito yelped.

I turned around and saw Kaito; there were skulls and bones everywhere. Kaito had jumped onto something to get away from those things. Unfortunately, that something was me.

"You really need to skip a few desserts. Man, you are heavy." I mocked.

"Oh, shut up." Kaito said.

After a few minutes, there was a door, made out of steel, painted green, curved with pictures of dragons and divas, the door handle made out of emerald, so delicately beautiful and elegant Kaito wanted to just plucked it out and sell it.

I asked, "Is this..?"

"The dragon's room," Gakupo said.

The room where I can find Rin.

"Got a plan?" Meiko asked.

"Yeah," Kaito said, "Get rid of Miku, get rid of dragon, save Rin, get out of here and live happily ever after."

What the…I don't see any differences between this plan and the ancient law of knights saving princesses, which is 'Find the dragon, kill the dragon, save the princess, go back to the castle and you get married and also happily ever after until you die.' Is that even a plan?

I reached for the handle, but Meiko caught my hand, she said, "be careful."

I nodded and opened the door.

And there she was, Miku, the gown she was wearing was the same as in my dream. That evil smirk of her, I could see it even if I was a hundred meters away. Her teal hair tied in a black and pink ribbon, that mask on her was sinister looking, her eyes looked like hollow sockets, and you could never tell her emotion. Her staff, a rod made out of the finest steel I've ever seen, something like a steel vine curved up to the top, an emerald attached inside, it was so beautifully made even Meiko wanted to steal it.

Before I could do anything, Miku said in a deadly voice, "so, you're here."

"Where is she?" I shouted.

"You mean that little dragon diva? It's a secret," Miku made a creepy giggle that almost made me jumped. And before I tried to charge, she reached out her hand, like she was holding a ball. She started chanting languages I've never heard of,

_Am__chema__puterea__de__dragoni__,__se închine înaintea Mea__,  
><em>_Eu__îţi poruncesc__,__ataca__aceste__prostii care__îndrăznesc să__rupe__ciclul de__dive__dragon__,__  
><em>_arată-le__ceea ce__este de făcut__,__  
><em>_arată-le__cu moartea_

"Anyone kind enough to give me translations?" Kaito sighed.

"I summon the power of the dragons, bow down before me, I command you, attack these fools who dare break the cycle of the dragon divas, show them what is to be done, show them death!" Gakupo translated, "is she speaking Romanian?"

"God knows." Meiko cursed.

Then I took a few steps back, "what are these?"

Black _things _that looked like a black human figure climbed out, where their eyes should be were green sockets; a think aqua green aura surrounded them. They had three fingers instead of five, long enough to wrap around my throat, their whole bodies skinny like skeletons.

"Black ghouls, servants of the guardian." Gakupo explained.

_Ghouls__negru__,__i ucid__!  
><em>_Tăiaţi__picioarele lor__şi__smulge__gât__lor!_

"Ouch," Gakupo exclaimed.

"What?" Kaito asked curiously.

"Erm, she just told them to cut off our legs and tear out our throats." Gakupo looked sick.

Ouch.

"Len, this is your fight, you need to attack the guardian, we'll get rid of the ghouls as fast as we can and help you, be careful and good luck." Meiko said.

"You too." I said.

Then, we charged.

Gakupo headed towards the left and Kaito the right. Meiko stayed in the centre, where there are the most ghouls, I headed straight for Miku. My sword in my hands, ready to strike anytime.

My first attack was dodged by Miku, she was freaking fast. I swing my sword again; she leaped away and shouted something.

_Vânt_

A big wind came up, blowing me off my balance, at that moment, Miku tried to hit me with her staff, but I deflected it off my blade. I hacked and stabbed, but all Miku had to do was move out of the way or leap up. I need to get near enough, somewhere where she couldn't dodge away. I looked around quickly, there.

I started swinging my sword crazily; she kept backing away, just as I planned. Then her back touched the walls, I grab hold of the chance, I leaped up and slashed my sword, she blocked it with her staff, a big '_klang_!'

We were competing our strength now, I was pushing my sword towards her, and she was blocking it with her staff with both hands. And suddenly, she smiled.

"You'll never find her," she chuckled.

"Where is Rin?" I demanded.

She giggled the same giggle; another chill went down my spine.

"She's dead."

My eyes widened to the size of a gold coin. Every part of my body went stiff. I was out of words, I didn't believe her. I would never believe her, but still, I was shocked. And there was something else.

_lame__de__vânt_

Something shot out. It felt like wind, but also like a blade had just passes through me, I leaped away, but not in time. Something slashed through the skin of my forehead, I slipped and fell down the stairs behind me, rolling down and when I reached the ground, I couldn't move.

I was sure the others were calling my name.

There was something else I saw on her face that actually made me really shocked.

Tears. She was crying. At that moment, I actually saw her eyes, a bright green, but it was filled with fear. Fear of what? I don't know if I would live long enough to know. The next second I was seeing things.

* * *

><p>I saw a girl, with two teal pigtails, she was screaming her lungs out, and tears fall down from her face like someone just poured water onto her. Two people grabbed her from behind, forcing her to stay put, another people was trying to make her wear something.<p>

A mask.

The same mask the guardian is wearing now. The girl was her, she was sealed. She never wanted to become a dragon guardian.

And then the scene changed.

A beautiful blonde girl was dancing, she was so weak, I could already see her stumble sometimes, and blood was coming out of her mouth. There were tears in her eyes. Even the bow on her head was dropping down; the dress she was wearing was torn. Then I noticed the treble clef necklace.

Rin's still alive.

_I pray to protect_

_For the world that is brimming with smiles_

I couldn't bear to hear the song again. She sings about praying to protect the world full of smiles. But she was crying all alone.

_A song of hope that binds today and tomorrow_

_A song of despair that throws my past away_, I thought.

_I give my life and my voice_

_A voice that declares the end_, the end of your life.

_I send it on the wind_

_I will drain it in the endless rain_

_**Until I die.**_

* * *

><p>"It repeats again. No one can save me." I heard a voice.<p>

I opened my eyes and stood up. That was Miku's voice. Rin isn't dead, but she will be if I don't hurry. Miku's back was on me, I gripped onto my sword. And charged.

Then Miku noticed me. She turned around and tried to summon a black ghoul to stop me, but I leaped away from them.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Meiko's p.o.v<strong>_

It was those eyes again.

_**Gakupo's p.o.v**_

Len's eyes…

_**Kaito's p.o.v**_

So determined.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Len's p.o.v<strong>_

I slashed my sword at her head, no, not that, at her eyes, where her mask is. You've had enough, I thought, time to break the seal. She looked at me with horror; she thought I was going to kill her.

From the mask, I saw her closing her eyes.

Then the mask shattered.

Her sparkly green eyes showed out. There were two emotions on her face, unbelievable and happiness.

I heard her muttering a, "thank you."

I need to get to Rin. The wound on my forehead hurt, it felt like it was actually burning me. A few drop of blood slide down to my cheeks.

There was another door at the end, I need to reach it, and then suddenly three more people showed up beside me. I almost attacked them- Meiko, Kaito and Gakupo.

"Hold on, Len, is us." Kaito said.

"Aren't you at the back dealing with ghouls?" I asked.

"The guardian called them back, her mask was gone and I couldn't believe it, she looked so cute when she smiles." Kaito said dreamily.

"Kaito, Len broke her seal," Gakupo said, "obviously she should be happy."

This door was three meters high. The entire door was white; the black carvings covered half of the door. Instead of a door handles, there was something like a big ring around it. Kaito pulled the door, but it won't budge.

"I can't open it," Kaito said.

I looked at the door and almost aimed my sword at Kaito. There was such a big sign on the door, writing the word '_PUSH'._ "Idiot," I force down my urge of killing Kaito, "You don't pull it, you _push_ it."

I push open the door; I even used too much strength, the door opened and hit the wall and made a loud 'BAM!'

"Oops," Meiko exclaimed.

And there they were, Rin, looking at me, stunned, although her face looked too tired to make that emotion out.

And the dragon.

"Man, that is HUGE." Kaito said.

It was the same as my dream, the same eyes, the same big sharp teeth, only it looked a lot bigger in reality, and ferocious, and creepy. It might even looked like a serpent from faraway. Forget what I said about making a dinosaur look like a pet poodle, it make the castle look like its private bathroom.

"Any tips about how to fight a dragon?" I asked Gakupo.

"Erm, stay away from the fire breathing mouth, stay away from the giant swaying tail, stay away from the claws which could rip you into pieces, stay away from the eyes that could paralysis you, stay away from the mouth again to avoid getting eaten and stay away from…everything."

"So?" Meiko asked.

"So, I suggest we just pick your sister up and run away like hell." Gakupo said.

"Or I could kill you before you even pick her up."

We looked around, no one. Until I saw the pink haired girl walking out from the back of the dragon, her evil smirk made her looked more evil in the dark, Luka.

Meiko shouted, "What are you doing here you b-"

"Doing something I should've done a long time ago, kill all of you." She smiled.

"You're only one person, how do you expect to get us all?" Kaito asked.

Luka looked at the dragon and pointed at it, I was sure I saw her forcing down the urge to roll her eyes.

"Oh, that," Kaito exclaimed.

"No!"

Miku suddenly appear from behind me, she looked so much normal without the mask, and that smile on her face, not so evil anymore, yeah!

"I've had enough of you, commanding me to do everything for you. Well, no more, I'm ending this, right here, right now. If I kill the dragon, my powers would vanish, I would become a normal girl, and that's what I intend to do. But first, I'm going to kill you." Miku shouted.

"Bring it on; do you even seriously think you could get rid of the dragon?" Luka asked.

"She could," I said, "with my help."

"And me," Meiko said.

"I must be crazy, but I'm in," Kaito grinned.

"I'm definitely participating," Gakupo said.

Luka looked at us, I could hear her cursing something, but what she said, I had no idea. She looked at us with eyes filled with hatred, especially towards me, of all the people, it had to be me.

Miku looked at me gratefully. Then she started telling us as quiet as she could, "I'm going to go and get the dragon, It's much more safer to attack it with range attacks, Meiko, I need your help, and-"

"Wow, how did you know my name?" Meiko asked.

"Not important, anyway, Len, try and get your sister, Kaito and Gakupo, go and get Luka. Luka's good at range attacks, but not at melee. But you still have to be careful, go!" Miku said.

"Len?"

I jumped. I turn around and saw a weak girl, with the bow and the necklace. I went to hug her first before saying anything. Then I asked, "how did you get here, weren't you there?"

"Erm, while all of you were talking, I walked here," she said, her voice sounded like an angel's singing, she smiled, I thought I might have fainted. I shouted, "Meiko, got food?" I suddenly remembered the fact that Rin haven't eaten in a long time.

Meiko handed me a bottle of water and some apples, bananas and oranges. I opened the water bottle for Rin and gave it to her; she gobbles down the whole bottle in ten seconds and licked her lips.

She still looked like an angel to me.

"Len, WATCH OUT!" Meiko shouted.

I looked at the glowing pink arc that was heading our way, a magic of Luka's I'm sure.

"Wind shield!" Rin suddenly shouted, a semi-circle blue shield appeared and deflected Luka's magic.

I looked at her and almost laughed, "Where did you learn that?"

She looked very tired, "I peek at Luka and sometimes the priest when they use it, and I've learned it. And last time…" suddenly she stumbled.

"You okay?" I asked.

"No, I am not, I want to sleep and eat. Thank you very much." She said. Gakupo was right, she only has one of the elements, as long as both of us are together, and she'll get stronger.

I positioned her on the walls, "she's okay. So, how do you kill a dragon?"

"The eyes, try and get the eyes, it's the power source of the dragon," Miku said, then she ran off to the dragon, lifting her staff high up in the air, she chanted something and a tornado appeared. The dragon roared so loud I thought I was going to be deaf. But there wasn't even a scratch on the dragon.

Gakupo and Kaito charged at Luka, but a strange blue light surrounded Luka, then suddenly she wasn't there.

"On the dragon!" Meiko shouted.

And there she was, just on the neck of it, smirking.

That means we have to get rid of the dragon before we can deal with her. Great, I just love climbing up a dragon, almost getting killed, than attack Luka until I get tired.

Piece of cake.

Someone kill me.

All of us charged at the same time at the dragon, trying to do anything we can, but to the dragon it was like we were scratching him. The dragon roared again and tried to stump me into a pancake with that giant claws of its, but I leaped away just in time. Kaito and Miku kept chanting spells, things that shot out included: Explosives, flying daggers, knives, grenades (which I didn't know they had), mini scythes, and chainsaws (?), something that I couldn't make out and is that a fork?

Of all the things, they threw a fork at the dragon…

Wait…

"Kaito, Gakupo, distract the dragon, I got a plan! Miku, teleport me up there!" I shouted.

Meiko almost shouted, "You're…"

Crazy? Insane? Paranoid? Off my hook? Brains damaged? Probably.

"Len, get ready," Miku called out. And she started chanting.

There was a strange blue light around me, very, extremely strange. And I felt a wave of nausea pass by me, _definitely_ strange. Then suddenly my sights turned dark, and then the light when back again, I was probably fifty meters high. Then I realize I was on the dragon.

Did Luka even notice me?

I crept up on her, trying as hard as I could not to fall down from a physcotic dragon. Last time I climbed castle walls, well, at least they don't move around and they're only fifteen meters high. This? I prefer not to plunge to my death.

She was still enjoying the scenery from on top of the dragon, she looked at the others while they try to attack the dragon. And then she noticed something was missing from them. She turned back with –the first time ever- a shocked face.

"You…" She shouted, and then she didn't know what words to use to continue the sentence.

I slashed my sword before she could say anything, she ducked, then she chanted some words and unleashed some lightning onto my surroundings.

Suddenly, I thought of two words, _hold on_.

She just summoned lightning, on the dragon. And of course it didn't like this. It started shaking its body, trying to get whatever is on it off. I already tried to grab the dragon as hard as I could, but of course, Luka didn't.

She yelled a curse as she stumbled down the dragon, screaming while she fall down, and then her sound died when she landed on the ground, blood spread out, she looked like a grease spot in the middle of the ground.

And here comes the bad news: The dragon was still shaking around, I couldn't hold on any longer.

"Len, get off the dragon!" Kaito shouted as he jumped away from the dragon that was about to crush him.

"Like I could even do that!" I shouted. I try to climb towards the dragon head, where it wasn't shaking so much, after a few minutes, I got there, I gripped my sword and tried to stab the dragon, but it only made a little scratch.

_The eyes, try and get the eyes._

I tried to regain my balance, pushing myself slowly to the spot above his eyes.

And suddenly the dragon turned around.

I slipped onto the snout of the dragon, grabbing onto it as hard as I could, if I fall down from here, the dragon will get a big feast named 'Len Lasagna"…Ewww…That's definitely disgusting.

I pulled myself up, getting neared to the eyes. The dragon saw me, and kept shaking its head, but I grab hold of the snout, so luckily I didn't turn into dragon feed.

Then Miku sent out a big explosive.

The dragon's attention was mostly on her now.

I grabbed the opportunity, and stab the dragon in the eye. And when I pulled it out, the eye came out as well.

I had the urge to puke right on the dragon's face.

But the eyeball slide away from my sword and fell right between Gakupo and Meiko. They screamed.

I quickly stab the other eye of the dragon.

The dragon roared the loudest roar I've ever heard. That is definitely going to make me deaf.

And then I felled off the dragon who was going to drop dead itself.

"Len!" everyone down there shouted. But then another sound came out, "Light wind!"

It was Rin.

A wide flat tornado appeared below me, when I landed on it, it was like the world's largest cushion had just come to my rescue. Strange.

Rin ran to my side, "you okay?"

"I need a big feast, a big bath and a good sleep, do you think I'm okay?"

"Yup, he's okay."

"Len?" Meiko called out, "you just killed the dragon which has been bringing destructions and deaths for the last two thousand years."

"So?" I asked.

"Seriously?" Kaito looked like I was the stupidest person in the whole world.

"Let's just say, I went to head right back home." I chuckled.

"Me, too." Gakupo cut in.

Why didn't we notice that Luka had mysteriously disappeared.

* * *

><p><strong>There's a bonus chapter. And yes, the spell Miku chanted? The very strange words <em>are<em> Romanian. **


	11. We get to go on a journey again

"Len! Stop polishing your sword, is not like you! You should be a sword idiot, not practicing swords every day, it makes me feel weird." Kaito shouted from the kitchen.

"You're just jealous you can't use swords better than Len! You don't even use swords!" Rin helped me from Kaito.

"Oh, shut up!" he shouted back.

"Kaito, seriously," Meiko sighed, "Rin's magic is about to catch up with you. Don't you think that_ you_ should practice too?"

Now, we're in a big house in the corner of the village, not a lot of villagers know where we live, but ever since they heard the rumor about me killing the dragon, almost everyone had came to visit me. So, we just have to move. The only one that could still track me down was Gumi, but she fall in love with another person. God, thank you for this. But she just _had_ to introduce two other people, someone called Rinto and Lenka to us. They're twins too, but they looked like the older version of us. And ever since these two saw Rin and me, they sent out more cards and letters and chocolates and bears and gifts and disgusting love letters and anything you could think of that people sent you on Valentine's Day. You won't believe the amount of things they sent us in a week.

Kaito had recently dated Meiko; they started going out together, although they still fight from time to time. And Miku had finally turned into a normal girl, she lives with us now. The cruel and strong dragon guardian now a normal teenage girl that lives happily and bakes cookies every day, and we just found out that the dragon guardian LOVES leeks. Strange.

Gakupo had gone out to buy things. Meiko has been given the job in the castle, a general. But she refused; she just wanted to live here now. Kaito had a few shops in the streets, so we always get free food and supplies.

"Guys!" Gakupo suddenly burst inside from the door, a strange expression that probably combined fear, panic, shocked, stunned and the face of an idiot. "She's back!"

"She's back, huh?" Meiko grinned.

We've been getting ready for this for weeks; we knew one day she would come back for revenge. We've already got an emergency backpack filled with anything we could put in.

"Rin, ever gone on a journey?" Kaito asked like he was looking down on her, of course, I knew it was just him joking.

"I could starve for two weeks without dying, my magic is going to catch up with you and Miku and recently Len had just taught me how to use twin blades." Rin smiled a very sly, mischievous smile.

And she still looked like an angel.

"Len, I'm going to kill you," Kaito said.

"Come on, we better get going before she gets here." Gakupo said. We got our hoods and backpacks and all our cash and important stuff. She'll probably burn down our house and threaten the people to tell us where we went. By the time she finds out, we'll be long gone.

I hold Rin's hand as we walked out of the house, heading straight into the forest.

She's back, eh?

You're finally back, Luka.

**THE END**

* * *

><p><strong>I finally got this story done, hope you like it!<strong>


End file.
